Avalon
by xCelesteBigaignon
Summary: What if, everything you knew was a lie? The man you trusted was hiding a secret of your entire life and will do anything to make sure you never find out about it. When Harry James Potter learns everything he has ever known was a lie, he will make sure that the one who kept it from him will pay the ultimate price. OC/HP. SLASH and Light!bashing
1. Chapter 1

**What if, everything you knew was a lie? The man you trusted was hiding a secret of your entire life and will do anything to make sure you never find out about it. When Harry James Potter learns everything he has ever known was a lie, he will make sure that the one who kept it from him will pay the ultimate price. OC/HP. SLASH and Light!bashing**

 **Hello all and welcome to another one of my new stories! As you can see I have been updating a lot of stories lately as I have had a lot of spare time on my hands, considering I have been retrenched and decided to not work for a while. As I needed to concentrate on my stories. I am happy about this as this was one of the small joys I still had left in the world. You are what keeps me going, so thank you!**

 **This will once again be a bit different, I mean there are stories with Harry getting a creature inheritance and then going to another school. But this is a bit different than that. So yay for that!**

 **Warnings for this chapter: Mentions of male sexy times and Mpreg. I think that's about it really.**

 **Everything but the Plot and OC's belong to the amazing J.K Rowling.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **A Family Broken, Now United**

 _Everyone was talking quietly amongst themselves, it was the event of the century and they were honored to be there. When their Lord had announced his bonding ceremony, many of them had been surprised by his chosen partner. They had been expecting a certain lady within their ranks, as she had been madly in love with their Lord and had proven herself powerful and capable many times, but instead he found someone else. When they Light wizard had first joined their side along with his two friends many had wondered if it had been a tactic from the Light leader to infiltrate their side._

 _Some of them had even questioned their motives, and when the Lady had attacked him he had lashed out, more than proving his capabilities of handling himself. It was after that they heard of the courtship whispers. Why their Lord had chosen a Light wizard, who proved himself to be a jokester and prankster they had never known until they were seen together. It had been a quiet Sunday, all of the younger followers had been over for the Yule Holidays as well as to face their first marking ceremony. One of the followers had walked around a corner and had seen his Lord and the Courted in a heated embrace._

 _The younger man seemed to be in absolute bliss as their Lord nibbled on his neck and ran his hands down his sides, until he reached beneath his slacks. He had been pushed away then and the Courted had shouted about how he wasn't ready and he had asked him to stop it multiple times. He had stormed off then and their Lord had smiled. He had enjoyed the fact that the younger man didn't cater to his every whim. He refused to break, and that's what he loved about him. The Lady could never become the Dark Queen, as she was too besotted with their Lord to stand up to him, she would cater to his every whim. Something he didn't want._

 _When they saw their Lord step out from inside the manor they all took their seats, knowing the ceremony was about to start. They still spoke softly amongst each other, trying to calm the Lady as she sat off to the side, too furious to even speak but her monovalent aura still pouring off her in droves. She had been furious when she hadn't been chosen and had refused to bond with anyone other than their Lord, even after she had been betrothed to someone else. Bellatrix Roslyn Black refused to be with anyone else other than the Dark Lord Voldemort._

 _When James Henrik Potter stepped outside the manor as well and walked towards his betrothed many could see the absolute joy he felt in this situation. The slight swell to his stomach had something to do with this hasty ceremony, but it only moved forward by a few months. They had faced a lot of opposition to get where they were, but they didn't care as long as they had each other and their unborn baby boy._

 _As they watched their Lord and his betrothed tie the assorted color ribbons on their wrists and speak their vows to one another. As the ribbons faded and dark gray cufflinks with golden inlay were wrapped around their wrists and they shared a passionate kiss._

 _They couldn't imagine how wrong things would go a few months after this happy day._

xXx

'' _You said you loved me James, how could you lie about that!'' Lillian Maria Evans screamed as stood before the man she loved and his child. She had gone crazy with anger when she had heard of his bonding by one of his friends. She had designed a crazy plan and had carried it out. She just didn't think that by stealing the Dark Lord's son she would become number one on his hit list, even above the Light Leader as well. She had held the little boy captive for a few weeks before she had been found. She had been caught trying to kill the child and had been blasted across the room, but she had fought back almost immediately._

'' _It was a lie Lily! While I do love you it is more a platonic love, that I would feel of a sister! I love my husband more than anything in the world and if you harm our child there would be a very large price to pay!'' He thundered as he felt a trip in the wards, knowing that his time was limited. He blasted her out of the way again, making sure she slammed her head against the wall. He ran to his son and clutched him in his arms, kissing his entire face and crying when he got excited gurgles._

'' _Oh James, here I had been hoping that we could sway you to the Light, especially because of your parentage'' Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore said as he watched one of the brightest student's sway from the path he would hope to take. ''Now give me your child and everything will be alright. I'll even allow you to return to your bastard husband'' He spat as he held out his hands. He frowned when the man refused and even took a step back from him. He flicked his wrist and watched as the man flopped lifelessly to the floor. He hadn't killed him, even if he wished he had. He watched as the child rolled away from his Papa and tumbled before him. He picked him up and ignored the screams that came from the child. ''I have plans for you little one, now where must I place you?''_

 _He didn't know what Fate had planned for him, all he felt was the cold shiver of death running down his spine. And it scared him._

xXx

 _He had thought that as soon as he had been transported via portkey that he would face the man that had his Headmaster kept on claiming would kill him. He was constantly in trouble at school, with tasks being put in front of him and he would refuse to go ahead with them. He hadn't fallen into the myth of the Philosopher's Stone, so he hadn't gone looking for it. And when his best friend's sister had been writing in a diary that had answered her back he had given it in to his Head of House and McGonagall had given it Professor Snape. The previous year had been very quiet and he had been grateful for it, seeing as that meant the Headmaster wouldn't have a reason to speak with him._

 _He had hoped his Fourth Year would be better, but for some reason a deadly and dangerous game was brought back to life and it was of course chosen to be done at Hogwarts. It had meant that he would definitely have a quiet year, until his name was read from the Goblet of Fire, he had been forced to compete even after he had been told it was perfectly legal to drop out. The first task had given him a nasty burn on his arm, but it had been healed by the next day. The second task he had rescued more than his own most loved and that had made him a Hero again. Then he had been stuck in a deadly maze for the better part of two hours, he had seen the Tri-Wizard Cup and had made sure that he would share it with the other Hogwarts champion. He didn't want to be the only winner as he was already taunted and humiliated at school._

 _Now he was standing in a small graveyard, in the arms of some man. He could feel tears on his shoulder and when he was pushed away at arms-length he gasped. Standing before him was none other than James Henrik Potter himself. He could only stare at the man in shock, and at the man that was standing behind him, even though his face was stoic the absolute love and devotion in them couldn't be missed._

'' _I-I…. W-What? What's going on here?'' He demanded as he slapped his hands away and took a step back. ''James Potter is dead! He died along with my mother on Halloween thirteen years ago!'' He shouted as he tried to look for the Portkey again. He only winced when he heard a sob and someone walking towards him._

'' _What did they name you?'' The man that was standing at the back asked, he moved towards James Potter and pulled him in his arms. Soothing his frazzled soul and the urge he was having to start sobbing. He sighed as the man he loved began to shake with silent sobs._

'' _My name is Harry James Potter and I am the son of James Henrik Potter and Lillian Maria Evans'' He said proudly, but it didn't come off as confident as he had hoped. That was probably because he knew that the Headmaster had been speaking lies the moment he had repeated his parentage to him. He looked nothing like Lilly Evans, not even the slightest bit, and he hadn't felt any connection to her. Even when his Professor's couldn't stop comparing him to the dead woman._

'' _No, you are the son of Thomas Marvolo Riddle and James Henrik Potter. You were stolen by Miss Evans when you were eighteen months and we had tracked you down to her little cottage in Godric's Hallow. A cottage that had been previously owned by Headmaster Dumbledore. Your Papa had tracked you down and had a moment to take you back, but the Headmaster had stopped him and left both Miss Evans and him for dead. I had arrived just in time to save James from the fire Dumbledore had set, but Lily had not been so lucky'' He said sadly as he comforted his husband. ''You were taken from us and for a very long time we had tried to get you back…. Think Haidar. You must know that fox and snake outside the house couldn't have been natural'' He said softly as his husband's sobs subsided and he looked to their son._

'' _I-I'' Harry stopped and thought about the times when he had seen a small little brown fox, just sitting outside his family property. Or when a large snake had tried to enter the premises and Dudley had chased it off. ''But if you are my parents… I-I was abused by strangers'' He collapsed to his knees and was immediately pulled into strong arms._

 _He didn't know how long he had been crying in his parent's arms, he couldn't remember. All he remembered was that he had been taken advantage of from people who weren't even his family. That his parents were alive and that the Headmaster had been lying about everything._

 _All he remembered was the comfort and acceptance he felt in his Father's arms, and how he never wanted to be away from it again._

xXx

 _Dumbledore was waiting patiently in the stands, hoping that Harry would return broken and defeated. He had known from the start that his name in the Goblet had meant that Voldemort was finally coming into play, he had hoped that the reptilian man would scare off his son and that Harry would come running to him. He had been saddened when Harry hadn't fallen for his previous tricks and the enemy had created for him, Draconis Malfoy, had only been in his first year of Hogwarts. His parents had taken him out as soon as they had learned that Dumbledore had cornered him and demanded that he become Harry's enemy and try harder to be a bully._

 _They had reported him to the Board of Governors, but he had swept it under the rug as usual. No one argued or stood against the great Albus Dumbledore, Leader of the Light. They had been waiting for over an hour when the Hogwarts champion appeared from the maze, clutching the Tri-Wizard Cup in his hands, the school broke out in victorious screams and shouts. Cheering for their champion, Albus was the only one that noticed a small little piece of paper that had been attached to the Cup had flown off towards the small group waiting for Harry. He stood up from where he was sitting and dusted off his favorite yellow robes with bumblebees on them and walked towards them. He gasped in outrage when William Weasly set the piece of parchment alight and glared at him._

'' _I demand to know what was on that piece of paper!'' He growled as he came to face the large family. They all glared at him, even little Neville Longbottom looked furious with the old Headmaster. They refused to answer him and he huffed as they left. ''I will find out what it said!'' He roared, but it still couldn't be heard over the whistles and screams in the background._

'' _I'm sure you will find out soon enough'' Molly Weasly said imperiously. She looked at all her children and smiled at them. They each walked away in their different directions. With one last filthy glare at Albus she too disappeared. He stood in shock for a while before shrugging and walking to the Hogwarts winner. He praised him and smiled for the cameras, making sure that he was in every single photo._

 _As he sat in his office later that night he sighed happily, he could almost ignore Harry being missing, since he was acting out. He looked at the papers on his desk and frowned when he saw a letter with the Potter wax seal on it. He opened the letter and read through it, the letter fluttered to the ground after he was done and he continued to stare at his hands in shock._

 _Dear Headmaster Dumbledore_

 _You hurt our son, and we will not stand for that. Haidar will no longer be under your control. Consider yourself warned._

 _Yours Sincerely_

 _Lord James Henrik Potter_

xXx

Haidar Valerius Riddle woke up with a gasp on his lips, he immediately stood up and looked around the room. He was expecting to see a small room, with no personal effects. Only a small cupboard, desk and partially broken bookshelf. Instead he found a large spacious room, done in soft sapphire blue tones. He had a large walk-in closet filled with clothes that had been purchased recently. His beloved owl was sitting on her perch, obviously back from her nightly hunt and drowsy. He even had his Quidditch things and trunk tucked away in a corner. When he laid back down on his bed he sighed happily at how soft it was. He snuggled down with his cushion and decided to sleep a bit further, when there was a knock on his door.

''Come in!'' He shouted as he stood up again and made to get out of bed, but he stopped when he saw what his Father had brought for him. He had tears in his eyes when a tray full of breakfast goodies was placed in front of him. ''T-Thank you'' He said as he moved to hug the man and sighed happily when he felt the kiss to the top of his head. He dug into his food and chattered with the man who claimed to be the Dark Lord, yet was nothing like Dumbledore had painted him out to be.

''I was wondering if you would like to see your little brothers?'' He asked softly as Haidar finished his food with a flourish. He was beyond happy that Haidar had trusted him enough to take food from him, and allowed him to sit with him and speak with him. His beloved son had been returned to him and he was ecstatic. They could be family again; James would stop suffering with his depression on every failed attempt to save their baby.

Haidar looked down at his empty plate and smiled. When he had demanded why the men had finally been able to get a hold of him he had been shocked by the answer. Dumbledore had placed tracking charms on him, and had put a strong barrier around his home and had told the Dursley's to enforce the fact that he wasn't allowed anywhere without Dudley. He had been stalked anywhere he went, that was why his Fathers could never just grab him. And at school he was always under the Headmaster's supervision, but with the Tri-Wizard Tournament they had been able to let a trusted followed join the school under a guise and he was able to set a plan in motion to get Haidar back to them. The reason why was even more shocking.

Throughout their lives without Haidar James had refused to get pregnant again, as he had been scared that Haidar would think they had replaced him. But that had fallen apart when James had indeed fallen pregnant again. He had just given birth to the twins, Castor Ari and Pollux Arieh, and he wanted his sons to all be together. He didn't want any of them to be a part ever again, and he didn't want any of them to feel unloved.

''I would love to'' Haidar said happily as he stood up and straightened the mess he called his hair, he didn't even care that he was still in his pajamas. He just wanted to see his little brothers. Tom laughed and held out his hand, the boy took it happily and they left the room talking softly to one another. James came out of a room and positively beamed at his husband and eldest son. He scooped Haidar into a strong hug and nearly cried when skinny arms wrapped around him in return and squeezed just as tightly. He opened the door again and smiled as his eldest raced inside to see his little brothers, and laughed when he heard the gasp of surprise at the beautiful room. It was decorated in a warm earthy tone. The hardwood floor had spots of fake grass on them, and it resembled a forest from the wall to the ceiling, he touched a piece of the fake branches and smiled when a lemur popped its head out and blinked at him. There was a large circular cot in the middle of the room and he could hear his brother's gurgles.

He walked towards them and smiled down at the small little boys. One had raven hair, like himself, while the other had dark auburn hair. But their eyes, they looked exactly like their Father's. warm turquoise eyes blinked up at him. He watched as the held their hands out and gurgled happily at him, begging for more attention. He played with them as their Fathers watched on. James tucked in his Tom's side, happy tears running down their cheeks. They were finally whole again, after nearly thirteen years, they were finally together.

And nothing would drag them a part again.

xXx

 _Fate smiled down at one of her favorite families and hummed when she saw that there was still someone plotting against them. She sighed as she rubbed her temples, she had known that when her sister had created that human that there would be problems with him, she had put all her dreams and aspirations into him and it had been tainted by greed. But she was still too scared to snuff him out, something that their brother was more than happy to do as he had destroyed many wonderful and talented people before their time._

 _She looked at the family tree and tried to think of ways to protect this little boy from the man who was trying to destroy his family to further his own career and power. She found what she was looking for and smirked victoriously, she dragged the gene over to the boy and smiled as she made sure the inheritance would arrive earlier, she also dragged his name to another of her favorites. A man who deserved happiness as much as them, she started to hum as she closed her eyes and watched the new future form before her, she knew she would get in some trouble but in the end it didn't matter._

 _She only wanted what was best for this small family, and for the generations that would follow after them, as they were crucial to their dying world, as she waved her hand and watched as the generations dance before her she laughed softly. Death was behind her and he smirked as well. He touched a specific line and they both laughed cruelly as the man felt the icy cold fingers of death dance down his spine._

 _Their world would flourish, and that was all that mattered._

xXx

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and more will be explained in the second chapter. Thank you in advance for reading! Enjoy your day guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**What if, everything you knew was a lie? The man you trusted was hiding a secret of your entire life and will do anything to make sure you never find out about it. When Harry James Potter learns everything he has ever known was a lie, he will make sure that the one who kept it from him will pay the ultimate price. OC/HP. SLASH and Light!bashing**

 **Hello and welcome to another chapter 2! This is very exciting, I found a job for a two weeks and took the opportunity to basically type out a couple of my stories as I haven't really been doing much here. It's just to forward emails, answer the phone and accept parcels, so I get to type a lot. Yay for you guys.**

 **I am going to be honest, I struggled with this chapter, and only really found my flow towards the end of it. But I do like how it turned out, you get to see who Harry's allies will be during this time as well as get to see who is a thorn to the Dark within the Dark. I do hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and a lot more will be explained in the next!**

 **Warnings for this chapter: Mentions of abortion/miscarriage, creature inheritance and male kisses as well as in between the lines incest.**

 **Everything but the plot and OC's belong to the amazing J.K Rowling!**

xXx

 **Chapter 2**

 **Surprises In The Making**

There was a hush in the Halls that hadn't been there in over thirteen years, the guests smiled as they walked towards the Ball room. Marvelling at how the Mansion just seemed to be brighter and happier, it had been a joyous even when the twins had been months before but now that the Dark Prince had returned there was an extra spring in everyone's step. Only one of the Inner Circle had been furious, but she had been ignored, as usual.

They entered the grand Hall and smiled as it shined with opulence. They had been honoured when their Lord had invited them to a 'Re-Naming Ball' so to say. They wanted everyone to be reacquainted with the sweet, precious toddler they all remember. Like the other two precious bundles that had joined their world. Their Queen came and greet them all personally, until he came to his own small group of friends, his eldest walking close behind him.

The three men stood with one teen, who looked annoyed to be at the centre of all of their attentions. He smiled at his favourite Uncle though, and then at the shy teen standing behind him. He waved, but pouted when it wasn't returned, only causing the three men to fuss over him even more. He huffed in irritation, but couldn't find himself to be angry. They were all damaged due to curses or family blood, he was their son and they had raised him since birth.

''Sirius, Remus, Severus… This is Haidar, your godson'' James said happily as he pulled Haidar in front of him and held him by the shoulders. He could feel the heat from the boy's blush from where his hands were and soothed him by running his hand down his back. The dazzling smile he received almost brought tears to his eyes again. ''Haidar, I'm sure you know Professor Snape from school'' He said as he smiled at the dour man. If it hadn't been for him and his constant reports on his child's progress he would have gone crazy and his husband would have stormed the school. ''And these are his two partners Sirius Orion Black and Remus John Lupin'' Harry held his hand out and smiled when he received two energetic handshakes. He blushed when the other teen scowled at his father and crossed his arms over his chest, he opened his mouth but was stopped by James' chuckle. ''Yes, yes Romulus! How could I forget you! Haidar Valerius please meet Romulus Lycus Lupin'' He said with a smile.

''Finally Uncle James!'' He bemoaned before pulled Harry into a hug, shocking the teen, but he blushed and returned the hug. ''We'll be great friends!'' He said with a toothy smile. Harry looked up at his Papa and swallowed heavily, scared of the teen's energy. ''I have to introduce you to Draco! You will love him!'' He dragged Harry away from his Father as he started talking a mile a minute about the school he was attending. Stopping in front of a pale blond haired teen and his family.

''How is he adjusting?'' Severus asked as he placed his hand on the small of Sirius' back, seeing that the man was itching to run after his godson. Remus also snatched Sirius' hand and pulled him closer.

''I think at this stage a little too well…'' He said as he followed his son's every movement. ''I'm expecting a bit of a fall out in a few weeks' time'' He said as he searched for his husband, seeing that he was trying to break away from the clutches of Bellatrix Black. Even after all these years she still believed she would be a better spouse then him, she still thought she could carry far stronger heirs then him. Even after she had, had a miscarriage early into her sham of a marriage to one of his husband's most trusted. She was fawning at him, trying to touch him at every opportunity. Her sister, Narcissa Lyra Black-Shacklebolt, was trying to make her stop, but even she gave up after a while. ''Excuse me while I go handle a pest please'' He growled as he bowed his head towards them and then stormed towards the aggravating woman.

''My Lord…'' She simpered as she rubbed her hand against his arm. ''I just don't know what he sees in you''

''Oh dear Bella, when are you going to give up?'' James asked as he appeared behind his husband. Smirking when he was immediately pulled into strong arms, he snuggled against Tom's chest and kissed his neck. ''This is my husband, and has been my husband for over fifteen years. You can try all you want but he will never want you'' He said as looked into beautiful turquoise eyes.

''And what do you have that I don't Potter? What does Light scum like you have that us good Dark ladies do not?'' She hissed as she stared at him with crazed eyes. All the ladies behind her made sure to convey that they didn't feel the same way as she did. That they respected their Lords and were happy about their companionship. ''Why was I not chosen?'' She shrieked. She attracted the attention from everyone around the Hall and a blush creeped from her neck upwards as all the eyes stared at her. ''I am one of the strongest fighters in your circles, I can carry strong heirs!''

''Are these the same heirs that you miscarried'' Her face contorted in rage and there was something in her eyes that made James gasp. ''You didn't, did you?'' He asked outraged. He looked towards the twins and beckoned them closer. Their relationship was known through-out the Wizarding World, but it was still an open secret. ''Did you deliberately hurt yourself during the pregnancy so that you can miscarry?''

The gasps that resounded in the Hall made Bellaxtrix cringe in fear, she knew the stance on children in the Wizarding World. They were precious gifts since the numbers had been dropping, the numbers of magical twins had been so low that there were only three born every generation. She had continued to use Potions and dangerous spells when she had been pregnant and when she had learned that her baby boy was a very healthy and a strong magical core she had been overjoyed, until she realized that it wasn't her Lord's son. She had only ever wanted to carry the Dark Lord's son, she had only ever wanted to be with the powerful man. To claim that she was the Dark Queen, her mother had groomed her for the position! She had earned it!

''I did no such thing! That bastard died because he was weak!'' She shrieked as she moved closer towards the two Lords, but she only had eyes for James. ''How dare you accuse me of such a horrible thing!'' She glared at the man so viciously that her sister pulled her back and moved her towards the front of the Hall again. She hissed something in her ear before forcing her into the Floo network and making her vanish. James was shaking in his husband's arms, the twins were shaken as well. Both disgusted that they lost the one chance they had to a child, vowing to make the woman pay.

''Let-Let's get back to the party okay love?'' Tom whispered as he held his beloved and smiled. Kissing him passionately, everyone took that as their cue to start speaking softly amongst one another. They only watched from the corner of their eyes as the two Lords continued to kiss and then laugh when Haidar crashed into them, gushing about everyone he had met since their argument.

Nobody cared about what their Lords had done to get where they were, anyone could just see the love they shared for one another and the love they had for their children. That was all that mattered for his Elite, that he was happy.

No one could predict the shock they would receive in the coming week, or what effects it would cause.

xXx

Haidar was standing next to Romulus, staring at the group of teens owlishly. He recognized Luna Aria Lovegood and Neville Augustus Longbottom. He smiled at them, but the others were a mystery. He barely recognized the other teen, but he knew the two others were in Slytherin House in Hogwarts.

''Guys this is Haidar Valerius Riddle, Harry I would like to introduce you to Daphne Cassandra Greengrass and Blaise Ariel Zabini'' He nodded at each of them, smiling as they bowed their heads in respect. ''This is also Draconis Lucius Malfoy-Black, you might know him before he left for my school'' Romulus said as he smiled at the other teen, Harry blushed darkly as he stared at the teen.

''I'm sorry that the Headmaster drove you out of the school'' Harry whispered as he remembered him. He had met the teen on his first trip to Diagon Alley. They had spoken a few words and then again on the Hogwarts Express. Their interactions had been very scarce at Hogwarts, and they had barely seen each other as they had been in different Houses. But he had heard a rumour that the Headmaster had confronted the teen and had demanded him to be a better bully and to become Harry's enemy so that he could be a better Hero. ''I didn't know anything until after the incident…''

''It's okay Haidar, my parents were already reconsidering my enrolment in Hogwarts, but when I received my Avalon letter they immediately took me out'' Draco said with a wave of his hand and a smile on his face. Harry smiled brightly and stared at the teens in the small circle. Neville was as usual dress in forest green robes, which only made the specks of green in his eyes shine brighter. His chocolate brown hair was combed away from his face and the easy smile on his face was always infectious. Luna was dressed in a gorgeous off the shoulder ball gown that accented her tiny waist, her long hair was left loose. There were only a few flowers scattered in her hair to add to her airy nature. Daphne was a beautiful girl, her honey blonde hair was pinned to her hair in an intricate knot and she wore a white sweetheart dress with gold beading on the top. She had an aura of grace and iciness that fit her to a tee. Blaise was the type one would say was an exotic handsome. His skin was darkly tanned, and his raven hair hung in his lavender eyes. His smirk was devilish and he winked at Harry, making him blush. Draco was his exact opposite with mercury eyes and ice blond hair and a pale complexion, he wore a silver suite that had white inlay and white cufflinks, Blaise on the other hand wore a charcoal suit with silver inlay and silver cufflinks.

''How are you feeling Harry, this can't be too easy'' Neville whispered as he moved closer to his friend. Frowning when Romulus only chuckled and smiled at him. ''If you ever need anything I'm here for you'' He said softly. He received a soft smile and a whispered _thank you_ for his concerns.

''What is Avalon?'' Harry asked as he wished to change the subject, even he felt that something was coming. There was an anger building inside of him that he didn't understand and he hoped that his Fathers could explain to him why he felt this way. ''I haven't ever heard of it''

''It's a school for those who are magically inclined'' Romulus said tersely. His lips thinned and he stared at Harry. ''Or if you want to call it as it is, it's a school for creatures'' He added when he saw there was only confusion in the teens eyes. There was no disgust in his reaction, just genuine curiosity which caused him to smile and nod at the others. ''The school allows those who are rejected by normal society to grown and build their magic in their own unique way. I am a werewolf, like my Uncle'' He expected the normal reaction, of disgust and hate, but there was nothing. Haidar looked at him as he were any other teen, as if he were just like him. ''Draco here is a Fae, or if you want to be a bastard you can call him s Fairy'' He stuck his tongue out at the teen who hissed in outrage, dark midnight blue wings suddenly appeared behind his back started flapping at an angry pace. ''Luna will be joining us this term as her full gifts as a Seer have come forward, and Neville will as well as his Earth Mage powers can no longer be hidden by the Headmaster'' Harry was nodding along with everything that he said, smiling as he explained every one of their afflictions. They ignored the commotion in the background between the adults, they were only concentrating on one another.

Harry was only interested in the new people he was meeting, though he missed the Weasly's his heart felt a little bit happier knowing that he was making a few friends now. That there were people his age around him, and when he went looking for his parents a little bit later he couldn't help but gush about them. Begging his Papa and Father if they could come over for his birthday.

His anger disappeared a little bit in that moment, and for that he was forever thankful.

xXx

It was the night before Haidar's birthday and James was sitting with his son, singing softly and combing his hair. He had been in a mood again, it had only disappeared for a short time when they had started planning a party for his birthday but it had come back shortly after that. He had also been experiencing extreme migraines and his ears had been itching. He sighed when his son twitched again, nothing was taking his headaches away and it was starting to bother them. Castor and Pollux were also sleeping on the bed, arms and legs spread eagle and soft gurgles coming from their tiny mouths.

''What's wrong baby?'' He asked as he turned Haidar to face him, stroking his cheeks. He sighed as the teen pulled away and looked down at the bed, Tom was running on a hunch, hoping to bring joy to two of his most trusted. ''You can speak to us Haidar, we want you to speak to us'' James begged as he clutched his son's cheek and looked into his eyes. ''Please?''

''I don't know why, but I feel very angry at you and Father. I didn't feel this way before, I feel like you abandoned me and had another family without me'' He said angrily, more of it because he didn't feel that way but his head was telling him otherwise. ''Why do I feel this way?'' He begged as tears started to gather in his eyes and then escape. ''I love you, I love Father and I love my brothers, but why do I feel this way'' He was pulled into his Papa's arms and sobbed. He didn't even know why he was crying, but he felt better.

They stayed like that for what felt like ages, even after he had started crying. It was the soft gurgle of his baby brother's that broke them out of their state. James smiled as he rubbed the few stray tears away and then kissed his son's forehead. They moved towards their brother's and smiled as sleepy turquoise begged for attention. Haidar smiled as he picked Pollux up and started to count his fingers and toes, pretending to bite his stomach and getting squeals of happiness in return. He suddenly gasped in pain and collapsed on the bed, his brother's cries of alarm alerted his Father to what happened and he could hear him cry for his attention.

James watched in horror as Haidar screamed in pain, he was curled in a foetal position and clutching at his head. He only had the sense to look at the time and realize that it was a minute after midnight. It was his eldest birthday, but from what he understood there were no magical creature inheritances in either of their families. Tom hadn't had a creature inheritance in over one hundred years and he had never known the Potter's to ever have married with a creature. He sent an emergency Patronus to his husband and hoped he would be here immediately.

He tried to move towards Haidar, but he only screamed more when he was touched. Tom came storming into the room, but stopped when he saw what was happening.

James gasped when he saw what was happening to his son's ears. It was growing at a rapid rate, as well as growing fur, they watched in horror as a strange appendage tore through his pants. Haidar gasped suddenly when he felt the tail fall limply on the bed. Tom watched in horror, there was nothing they could do as they watched their son go through a very early creature inheritance, one that seemed to be very powerful. The twins were screaming as they felt their brother's despair and pain. Showing that they would one day be just as powerful, Tom pulled James close and the two parents ran to their son as he stopped scream, embracing from either side after they picked up the twins.

The small family was so engrossed in making sure that everyone was alright after the physical trauma that they never saw Fate standing before them, or the sad smile on her face. She didn't realize the pain her actions would cause, but it needed to be done.

Haidar was to be the saviour of their world, and for that he needed the power. It was but a small cost of the pain.

xXx

 _In a room far from the Riddle family a young man jerked awake from a violent dream. He had been having more of them over the course of the month, and he was used to them as he had dreams of his own Father's life. But these contained the images of a small, petite boy with hair as dark as the night and eyes as luminescent as an emerald. He could sense that he was in a great deal of pain, but that he was being soothed._

 _He turned around and met the gold eyes of one of his many sisters and smiled when he saw the sadness in her eyes. She bowed her head in his direction and he laughed softly, knowing that she had a hand in what had just transpired. He could feel it. His mate had just been born, and he would be joining him in Avalon in the near future._

 _They would both soon find the happiness they so deeply dreamed of._

xXx

 **Thank you once more for making this story your favourite, following it and reviewing. It means the world to me! Until next time everyone!**


End file.
